


just dreaming of tearing you apart

by rumandraisins



Series: be careful making wishes in the dark [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Character Death, I couldn't do that to them, M/M, Sort Of, Violence, but they're not canon characters don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumandraisins/pseuds/rumandraisins
Summary: Serial killer boyfriends!au because Koushi is beautiful in a way that’sbeggingto be ruined and Tooru is constantly surrounded by bitches that justneed to go.





	just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Author's Note:**

> Quite recently, I read this series that made me fall very far down the evil!OiSuga rabbit hole and I have yet to surface. It's all I can think about. Seriously, all I could think about. So I had another Need and this happened. Please allow me to wash my hands off all these morally grey characters (it's a very, very dark grey) and enjoy? :)

Tooru has always known that Koushi is beautiful. And that he’s beautiful in a very specific kind of way. A porcelain doll kind of way. A kind of way that has boys talking about him using words like angelic and innocent and delicate. Something that needs to be handled with care, something that might break at the slightest rough touch.

Something with dainty pale limbs and hair like snow, who would look at you with doe eyes far too big for his face.

The kind of beautiful that attracts all the assholes, the ones that get off on breaking an angel’s halo and looming over helpless, writhing things – the predators who stalk prey like game and pounce in the dark of the night. 

Tooru should know.

He’d wanted to ruin Koushi, too.

Tonight, Koushi is art, painted in abstract by the multicolored lights of the club. He orders a Shirley Temple because that’s what good boys do, and blushes fiercely when the bartender compliments his outfit. Not five seconds later, a certified grade-A douchebag swaggers up to the deliberately empty seat next to him and starts flirting heavily. 

Like a moth to the flame.

Koushi draws into himself, adorably self-conscious. He shakes his head _no, this is my first time._ He eats his cherries like he has absolutely no idea how enticing it looks, how suggestive, how much it can drive anyone who is not a rock crazy.

Innocent.

Koushi looks up at their victim through his long, thick lashes.

Helpless.

He bites his plump lower lip.

Begging to be ruined.

Koushi doesn’t initiate touch, of course. Tooru’s too much of a spoiled brat to actually be willing to share his things. It’s bad enough that Tooru has to stand around and watch while they look at Koushi like they want to devour him whole, like he hasn’t already devoured and been devoured by someone else – _Tooru_ – over and over again. They have no right to be touching what doesn’t belong to them.

(Tooru stabs through hands for that, one for every touch. Sometimes, Koushi is amused. Mostly, he is irritated. He doesn’t like it that Tooru is essentially leaving something that could pass for a signature, something that could connect the bodies to just one killer. He says Tooru is sloppy when he’s jealous. Tooru just sidles up in bed when he gets like that, _as if they’re ever going to find the bodies,_ and then gives Koushi a laundry list of how he can make use of that pretty little mouth of his in far more pleasurable ways. 

He also gets a practical demonstration.)

Koushi lets himself get led onto the dancefloor, and starts undulating his body, casually toeing the line between timid and provocative. Sensual but shy. He moves away when their victim reaches to touch at about the exact same time his hips _roll_ in the most sinful of ways. It’s a religious experience, having a front row seat to temptation personified, and most men eagerly drop to their knees to worship. 

This man is not an exception.

The assholes Koushi attracts never are.

Koushi tosses his head back and catches Tooru’s eyes over his dance partner’s shoulder and his face splits into the most cherubic of grins, masking teeth as sharp as a shark that has smelled blood. 

Tooru can’t be faulted for giving in to him like this. Weaker men have given in for less.

He slides seamlessly behind Koushi’s dancing form, arms snaking around his hips, lips finding his temple, breathing in the most innocuous scent of Koushi’s apple shampoo. Koushi’s dance partner stumbles back in surprise, raising his hands, defending himself with a panicked, “I didn’t know he had a boyfriend, man!”

Tooru quirks a brow. An asshole with a conscience. 

Cute.

He runs a finger down the long, alluring line of Koushi’s torso, smirking. “I’m looking to share,” he lies as Koushi _twists_ just so and gasps against his hold. The look the other gives him is dazed. “If you’re into that.”

Of course he’s into it. He hesitates only for about as long as it takes Koushi to blink his wide, wide innocent eyes. Then he grins and agrees the way an asshole would. 

Tooru makes a show of it, purposefully displays the way Koushi whines his name, arches into his touch. He gives this man the helpless, writhing thing he’d wanted to see when he first approached Koushi that night, and Koushi plays along so nicely, begs so beautifully when he’s desperate and wanting. 

Their victim begs, too. 

To be allowed to touch and to be touched. He begs so earnestly that Tooru lets him enjoy it. Lets Koushi drape himself over this stranger’s back and mewl filthy things into his ear. Lets him beg, beg, _beg_ -

-until he feels something sharp digging into his side and he starts begging in a different way.

“Please,” he says, struggling against Koushi’s now restricting hold. “ _Please._ ”

Koushi laughs like bells, still whispering the filthiest things as Tooru carves lines of red into another man’s body.

Tooru pouts, though, doesn’t like that someone else had to hear Koushi’s moans and Koushi’s whines and Koushi’s dirty fantasies when they all belong to _Tooru._

He drives the knife through an ear. 

This time, Koushi is amused. 

Watching the blood spill dark red into his hands, into the pristine white sheets, into a pool beneath Koushi’s feet is almost hotter than sex.

Almost. 

As if anything can ever be hotter than sex with Koushi.

(His name is Nagano Keisuke.

Not that Tooru cares. 

Tooru hadn’t even known it, that time. He only finds out when he sees a missing person flier. But even then, it’s an afterthought. Nagano Keisuke’s apartment had been emptied of all personal belongings. His friends say that lately he’s been really sullen and unpleasant to be around. They think he’s fallen into some bad company. A gang. The yakuza, maybe. He’s probably run away to join them or something. 

People run away to join gangs all the time. 

At any rate, the trail is cold and there’s no good leads to follow so there’s not much more the police can do. After all, there’s no real case if there’s no body and-

They don’t ever find the body, just like Tooru had said they wouldn’t.) 

  


* * *

  
Tooru is beautiful and charming. It’s a devastating combination. He’s got everybody dancing on the palm of his hand.

Tachibana-san is not everybody.

“-said that she _knows_ my type and that she was _onto me!_ ” Tooru complains vehemently, and proceeds to throw a tantrum for the rest of the day. Koushi humors him, makes him tea and gives him a massage when he grumbles about people stressing him out. Tooru isn’t so much pissed as he is petulant, though, so it’s okay. 

Tooru can’t exactly go around killing everybody that pisses him off. That’s ninety percent of the people they know on a good day. 

They can let it go.

But then Tooru comes back from class aggravated, most days, ranting and pouting and throwing tantrums. And the same name comes up, over and over again.

Tachibana-san. Bullies her way into his study group. Doesn’t trust Tooru’s notes. Does her veritable best to make Tooru’s academic life the hardest it can be without actually involving the professors.

Koushi just makes more tea. 

It’s okay, really. Tooru can handle himself. Tooru is sometimes surrounded by these kind of bitches that make Koushi contemplate the benefits of mass murder. They’ve been through girls like her before. He can let Tachibana-san happily live out the rest of her life hating on pretty boys the way he’s let go of all the others. 

She’s probably been burned by someone like Tooru, sometime in her past. She’s probably just lashing out because she’s in pain. Koushi could feel sorry for her.

She crosses a line, though.

Koushi comes home from class one night to find Tooru half-buried in books, trying to get started on a ten thousand-word paper whose deadline Tachibana-san _accidentally_ forgets to inform Tooru had been moved up to tomorrow.

Tooru doesn’t sleep that night.

Neither does Koushi.

They don’t kill anyone close to where they live. They don’t make it obvious that they’re _not_ killing close to where they live, either. It’s good to mislead people who come sniffing in this way, if they come sniffing at all. 

But sometimes, there are exceptions.

Koushi has worked hard to keep Tooru healthy and help him gain the right kind of mindset when it comes to work. To learn to listen to his needs and not push himself beyond what his body can give. Tachibana-san erases all that work in one fell swoop, because for once, in the one moment when she _shouldn’t_ have, she chose not to open her big, stupid mouth.

She needs to go.

She goes to a bar to drown all her sad, sad woes once a week, Koushi finds out. 

She’s exactly the kind of vulnerable Koushi plays at being, projecting an aura that screams _break me!_ as she sips her appletini and laments stupid boys. 

The assholes come for her just like they do for Koushi. He almost laughs.

She leaves the bar with one. People will say this when they’re asked. She leaves the bar with this guy who looked like trouble. 

Who succumbs to alcohol before they make it anywhere, but no one knows that. 

Koushi does, however. 

He steps into the mouth of the alley just as she’s disgustedly disentangling herself from the mess of vomit and passed-out boy. “Tachibana-san?”

She looks up in surprise. “Su-“

“I-I’m sorry, I thought someone was being attacked,” he stammers, backing away. “I didn’t mean-“

She laughs. “And they say chivalry is dead.”

Koushi smiles brightly. He’s an angel. Everybody loves him.

Tachibana-san is everybody.

Sometimes, when they play, Tooru gets careless, gives in to the excitement, the thrill. That’s the reason why Koushi had tagged along at first - because Tooru needed help not being sloppy. 

But Koushi is always precise. Koushi knows exactly where the blade should go. Koushi’s hands do not shake.

He’s studying to be a surgeon, after all.

They find her body in an alley, just like that one. 

Koushi doesn’t tell Tooru and the look of shock that passes across his features when the police come knocking is something not even he can fake that well. 

It’s so very beautiful.

That said, Tooru is actually a very good faker. 

Of course, he and Tachibana-san butted heads, he tells them with all the solemn gravity a situation like this one requires. But he would _never_ have imagined...

Of course, he’ll cooperate as much as he can to see the truth come to light. Oikawa Tooru is nothing if not an upstanding citizen of the law.

Koushi knows Tooru needs to be interviewed because his feud with Tachibana-san is well-known throughout his major. 

Tooru has an airtight alibi, though. 

Koushi’s convinced him it was a good idea to take the night shifts in the cafe this week, after all. Nearly a dozen desperate university students have begged for Tooru to fill their veins with caffeine, have complained about professors with Tooru, complimented Tooru’s latte art and given Tooru massive tips every night for the past week. Sometimes different students, on different nights. Just about fifty separate witnesses. 

Airtight.

Koushi doesn’t _have_ to be interviewed. He technically doesn’t even know her all that well.

But his alibi turns out to be just as good.

“He’s pre-med so he likes to accompany Oikawa on his night shifts,” Kuroo tells the police with a shrug. And then he grins, “And I would have been able to provide you with video evidence, too, if they had let me film them _accompanying_ each other in the storage closet for our cafe’s annual holiday lovefest video competition. They sounded very... _heartwarming_ in there, if you get my meaning.”

Ever the provocation expert.

The mention of sex is an effective distraction. The policemen cough, look away. They’re uncomfortable now and they would like to move on. 

Koushi couldn’t have planned it all out better himself.

(“For me?” Tooru had asked when they were finally alone.

Koushi grins at the pleased brightness of Tooru’s face. “Surprise.”

Tooru locks him in their room as thanks, and doesn’t let him go until Koushi swears he’ll be feeling Tooru for _weeks._

It’s one of the most amazing weekends of Koushi’s life.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm going to hell.
> 
> \- If anyone's wondering, the series I'm talking about is [Knife at your throat, Heart in your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/series/871785) by MoraMew. If you haven't read it yet (what? how could you not? let it consume your soul), please heed the tags, the author does _not_ fuck around when it comes to this series. It's awesome. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
